United States patent application publication 2009/0090755 has disclosed a handheld work apparatus, specifically a brushcutter, having a strap arrangement. The brushcutter has a hook which is provided for hooking onto the strap arrangement. The hook forms, by way of the eyelet, a flexible connection by way of which the weight force of the work apparatus can be accommodated. During operation, the work apparatus is supported laterally on the carrying plate of the strap arrangement.